When worlds collide
by Einstein's Theory
Summary: Harry Potter is the most popular person in hogwarts. He and his best friend Ron Weasley pull pranks and play Quidditch. So what happens when they are thrown into a different reality, along with the insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter strolled through the castle with his best mate, Ron Weasley. They had just finished quidditch practice and Harry was sure that they had the cup in the bag this year, he played brilliantly! The house cup was another story; the red rubies were very near the bottom, but that was probably because of the numerous pranks Harry had pulled on the Slytherins. The professors didn't understand that all the Slytherins were just future Death eaters waiting to join You-know-who.

"Hey Ron, look there's Granger." Harry said, pointing to a bushy haired girl with large teeth who was sitting on bench in the corridor, reading. Hermione Granger was easy to pull pranks on, which happened a lot.

"I've got two dung bombs." Said Ron with a smile forming on his face.

Sometime during their plotting and planning, Hermione Granger had gotten up and walked behind them.

"As head girl I am obligated to confiscate those dung bombs." She said, putting her hand forward, waiting for the two to hand over the merchandise.

Harry turned to Ron and said "I wonder if there's a weird universe out there where Granger isn't a bossy know-it-all."

"I wonder if there's a universe where you're not an egotistical prat, Potter." She snapped.

Just as Harry was about to insult her again, there was a bright light. Suddenly he was tumbling through the air. Harry landed on soft grass and pushed himself up. He saw Ron and Granger getting up too. All three nearly fell back down when they saw the castle. There were fires that had yet to be quenched and smoke rose into the sky in spirals. The castle was in ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After much argument the three agreed to go inside.

"What happened here?" Hermione murmured

"I don't know, Granger" Ron snapped "Maybe we should find out where _here_ is exactly."

"Hey guys, look" Harry pointed to a group of three people coming down the stairs, chatting amongst themselves. "We could ask them."

They walked up to the three and their jaws dropped as they faced mirror images of themselves.

"Blimey Harry, he looks just like you!" the other _Ron_ said and the other _Harry_ and the other _Hermione_ pulled out their wands.

Harry stared at the wand tip that was directed at his face. He then looked at its owner. The similarities were obvious, yet the differences profound. Harry lived in a world where he was safe from harm, (You-know-who did not attack half-bloods without reason.) and where he had a loving family who doted upon him, and rightly so he thought.

This other _Harry_ looked like hell. He was pale, filthy and it seemed like he hadn't had a good meal in a long time. His baggy clothes were ripped, torn and stained with blood (Whose, he had no idea.). His face was tired. Harry looked into the other _Harry's_ eyes and saw shock that mirrored his own, but he also saw un-consolable grief. Last of all he noticed a small lightening shaped scar on his fore head.

The other _Ron_ recovered from his stupor, removed his arm from around _Hermione's_ waist and drew his wan too. Wait..._**Ron's**_** arm around **_**Hermione's **_**waist?** What?

Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who saw this action as Hermione gasped and Ron stared, dumb-struck, at his counter-part.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door of the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall slid out.

Harry shook his head. That woman couldn't be McGonagall; her bun was a mess and she was wearing her tartan gown, even though it was well past lunch. Looking at her, Harry could see the very same grief and pain that seemed to be ever-present in his counterpart's eyes.

"Potter, what on earth is going on here?"

"Honestly Professor, we have no idea," _Harry_ said, shaking his head. _McGonagall_ drew her wand with alarming speed and held it just an inch from the tip of Harry's nose.

"They could be Death-eaters…" _Granger_ offered and _Ron_ quickly nodded his head in agreement but _Harry_ objected.

"How'd they get our hairs, then?"

"I dunno Mate, maybe during the fight…" _Ron_ shrugged his shoulders.

"Excuse me," Granger interrupted, "but, what fight?"

"It's possible," the other _Granger_ said ignoring her, "but how do we prove it? Veritaserum?"

"Professor _Snape_ had begun to brew some, but it will not be ready for a month." _Professor McGonagall_ said.

Harry noticed the expression of disgust on her face as she said Snape's name, he knew that Snape was Voldemort's right hand-man and had murdered hundreds and could sympathise with her. The rest of her sentence caught up with him; Voldemort's second in command taught at Hogwarts!

Glancing side-ways he saw the horror he was feeling reflected on Granger's face; Ron was_ still_ gaping at his counter-part and _Granger_. Occasionally, he glanced at Granger…Occasionally.

"Legilimency!"

_**Hey,**_

_**I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner...I had exams...BUT, now it's SUMMER!**_

_** I know the chapters are short and sorta crummy (actually very so!) in this story, but I want to thank all those who reviewed and are following these story! You guys are amazing!**_

_**-Einstein's Theory**_


End file.
